He Might
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Luna imagines a conversation with Draco as she pities him. Oneshot.


**He Might**

* * *

**Summary:** Luna lets her imagination wonder as she pities Draco Malfoy.

**Word Count:** 666 (LOL!) But I added in a word so it's 667 because I'm not a satanist xD

**Author's Notes:** I was going to post this as part of my 100 pairings fic but I actually prefer this as a stand alone one-shot, and given that the word count ended up at 666 I literally couldn't resist. I did add in a word though to make it 667 because I am by no means a satanist. I really hope you like this- I actually do this time!

* * *

When Mr Ollivander is taken for questioning and it is just Luna in the dank cell, she allows her thoughts to drift. She thinks of her Daddy, her poor Daddy at home all on his own, and wonders if he's missing her. She thinks of her mother and wonders if she is watching her now, if she is proud of her now. She thinks of Neville and Ginny, and wonders if they are still at school and how they are coping without her. She thinks of Harry, Ron and Hermione and how they are doing, if they have got any closer to what they are searching for and if they are indeed, okay.

Sometimes, she thinks of Draco Malfoy too. Draco, the skinny pale blonde boy who used to be in the year above her at school and chastise her about Daddy; the boy who now brings her two meagre meals every day. She used to dislike Draco a lot because he hated her Daddy (and almost everyone she loved, really), but now she pities him. She pities him because he is clearly very frightened by the guests in his own home; because he is bound too tightly in a world where failure and forgiveness are unknown.

Whenever she sees him (twice a day at eleven and seven, prompt to the second), she is shocked at how different he looks. Each time he looks paler, thinner and more withdrawn- he looks very unhealthy. In fact, she believes that if she could see herself, despite not getting a proper wash and only two awful meals a day, she would probably look healthier than him. So she worries about him. She worries if his parents are looking after him as much as they are themselves or You Know Who (no parents are as good as Mum or Daddy, but they can try), and she worries if he is being tortured too. His terrible aunt, she is sure, would have no preconceptions about torturing her nephew. She has no problems torturing anyone else, after all.

It is five to seven and Luna is wondering again. Mr Ollivander is sleeping in the corner and his snores echo around the small chamber, giving her a homely feeling, because her Daddy snores (loudly). She wonders again if her Daddy is okay, and then randomly imagines asking Draco if he snores, the second he comes in so he can have no choice but to answer her. (Although he never would.)

"Do you snore, Draco?" She would ask, watching him hold his wand aloft, setting the two plates on the floor with his eyes always on Mr Ollivander (maybe he thinks she wouldn't dare to attack him?)

He might ignore her, but then again he might not. He might answer her cordially. "Of course I do, Luna darling. All the greatest wizards and witches do." He might even return a question of his own. "Do you snore too?" He might even offer extra information about himself. "Yes, I do. And I dream, too. I dream about Hogwarts, and Quidditch, and Racing Brooms."

She might reply with a joke. "Do you catch the snitch more often in your dreams than you do in real life?" Or with a smile. "Yes, I snore. I snore a great deal. And I dream, all the time, about my mother and a better world and finding fantastical creatures. My dreams are always wonderful."

He might leave with a laugh. "Yes, a lot more. Potter always loses in my dreams." Or a polite gesture, like a nod of the head. "Enjoy your meal, Luna, Mr Ollivander." Or a promise. "See you tomorrow morning- I'll be here at eleven."

She might wave goodbye, and he might wave back, taking time to look at her in the eyes before he closes the door.

Or he might not. (The imagination is a wonderful thing.)

* * *


End file.
